


sweet dreams.

by megstiell



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mentions of Blood, NSFW, Violence, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megstiell/pseuds/megstiell
Summary: Tseng is happy to have survived the horrors of what happens at the temple of the ancients, but Sephiroth will never ever be a memory, he wants to make sure those who added fuel to his chaos, will pay the price.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 20





	sweet dreams.

The director is thankful to still be laying here, looking up at the ceiling. He is forever devoted to his mentor and lifetime inspiration Veld for his instant heal materia. For that, alongside the help of Cait Sith, is the reason he still lives and breathes today. Tseng lay in his bed in his tidy and simple room. His bare chest covered in cuts and bruises. His hand travels further down his body to find an ever so fatal scar from the incident. His hand stops at the sudden touch and he can’t stop himself from placing his fingers over it. He rubs the surface and shuts his eyes. It’s weirdly relaxing and he finds it rather odd but quite frankly he would do anything at this point to make sure he gets some rest at night, as his days are ever so busy and ever so demanding. Tseng finally finds himself in a state of rest, not far from a deep sleep when he feels the presence of something in his right ear. A familiar feeling and a familiar sound. 

“You’re still here, director?” The voice said. Ever so boldly in a demanding manner. They scoffed into his ear and Tseng’s eyes shot open and he slowly sat up in bed. Moving too quickly would affect his senses and, truthfully, his body still aches from the temple of the ancients. 

The voice returns in his other ear and the adrenaline locks Tseng in place, sat up in his bed he surrenders to the whispers. 

“I thought i’d taken you down, Mr Director.”

Tseng can’t help but breathe heavily. He rubs his eyes and turns on the lamp at his bedside table. As he expected, no one is there. He sighs and silently walks to his kitchen. He fixes himself a drink. Scotch. Anything to relax. 

“Are you drinking to forget me?” The voice sighs this time. 

Tseng tries his best to ignore it, alas it was only a matter of time before he grew curious, and he knew curiosity killed the cat. 

“Sephiroth?” He asked. 

He got nothing but silence. “It’s cowardice for Shinra’s finest to ignore their opponent when they are being interrogated. I’m sure you know that by now.” He felt ridiculous. He knew Sephiroth was dead. He was talking to a ghost. Or at least a memory of him. It had to be. There was no way he was still there with him in that moment. 

Tseng knew from observation of everything going on around him that Sephiroth would stop at nothing to leave his mark on the planet, for the planet had turned him into a monster. So Tseng knew that this occurrence was happening for a reason. There’s something Sephiroth needs. Or wants. And this was bad. 

“Answer me, you coward.” He provokes. He’s more alert now. Though he looks vulnerable, the director is keeping his guard up. He can’t let Sephiroth get to him again. Even if it wasn’t the actual Sephiroth that got to him last time. This time his memory. His spirit. It cannot win. 

“Director...” he calls out teasing.   
“Di....rector” he repeats slowly, moving closer to his ear again. 

Tseng shuts his eyes as they began to feel heavy. Drowsiness and dizziness overcame him almost suddenly. He couldn’t help but fall back into his bed resting away in a deep sleep. It had taken him a mere 5 minutes to drift off. It usually takes longer, which was the most concerning thing. Tseng was not used to his body surrendering easy to the need of sleep. What the fuck was happening to him? What was this vengeful spirit of Sephiroth up to? Who was his next victim? Or.... IS this his next victim. 

Several moments passed into Tseng’s rest. Though, instead of a void of nothingness that Tseng would consider a dream, he was inside a picture perfect fantasy. But this was hardly a fantasy. This was a fucking nightmare. 

Tseng found himself inside the temple of ancients. He found himself standing in that spot. The spot where he got hurt. The spot where Sephiroth momentarily took his life - failing due to Tseng’s materia. 

He grasped his pockets to see if that materia was still on his person. It was. Thank goodness. Even in his dreams he is prepared. 

A familiar figure sneaks towards him. A figure he knows so well by now. Only this time, for sure, he knows its not a clone. It’s him. It’s Sephiroth. Tseng is cowardice on the inside, but on this outside he maintains his stoic, dominant demeanour. 

“Tseng of the turks” Sephiroth teases.   
He walks towards him and begins to circle around his body. Inching closer as he goes to speak again. Tseng remains faced forward with his head facing downwards.   
“Seems all the more familiar, does it not?” He speaks into his right ear. Lips literally inches from his skin. The slight touch making Tseng gasp. They touched. This was very much real. It felt real. 

“What do you want?” Tseng exhales. Stiff and tense from realisation, he manages to somewhat loosen his posture and look ahead, blinking slowly and breathing heavy. Sephiroth faces him now and traces his hand across his jaw and lifts up his chin. 

“Mercy.” He replies. “That’s all I want from anyone.” 

Tseng looks confused, he still allows Sephiroth to do as he pleases so he never retaliates to suddenly being touched. He wants to see how far he can take this. Surely its some premonition or something and he can wake up and tell his boss and the rest of the Turks to be alert. He hopes so. He really hopes so. 

“Mercy?” He begins. “From who? Midgar is in shambles, destroyed. The president and many others have fallen ill. Is that not enough mercy for you.” He finishes, eye contact being maintained with Sephiroth as he still grips onto his chin. 

Sephiroth lets go and raises his hand to hit Tseng, but instead he uses this opportunity to search his body. He pats down parts of Tseng’s body by means of searching for something, checking pockets and anywhere smart enough to store hide something on his person. He stops when he realises Tseng is carrying some kind of materia. No doubt it was the materia that saved his life on that day. The source to his survival. What better way to beg for forgiveness than to take away someone’s dependancy on something? Perfect. He has him now. 

Sephiroth removes Tseng’s materia from his grasp. Tseng’s heart stops. Even if this were a dream, it still felt so real he feared he’d never awaken anymore. He couldn’t leave them all behind. Who would care for the President when he has geostigma? Who would guide Elena to be the best turk she could possibly be? Who would help calm down Rude when Reno pushes him over the edge and who would help Reno train enough to become a decent second in command. He can’t leave the people he cares about. He can’t fail. Not again. 

“I wouldn’t do that-“ Tseng begins to speak in a threatening tone, his eyes turning bloodshot. Anger visible on his face. 

Sephiroth’s eyes lit up instantaneously. “Oh? What are you going to do? There’s not much you can do Director. I could kill you.” Sephiroth smirks. Throwing the materia up into the air and catching it once before placing it inside his pockets somewhere. 

“Why me? Why again? Are you trying to prove something?” Tseng wondered. “I still don’t understand your motives. Are you here to mentally torture me? I can handle that. You do not know me.” 

Sephiroth approached him once again. Inches away from Tseng’s lips. He laughs in his face. 

“You’re a product of Shinra. Just like me. I know exactly what you are. A pathetic, submissive follower of Shinra’s disgraceful propaganda.” He tilts his head twice, making sure Tseng understood his pain. 

“You are part of the machine. You created me. You are responsible. Because you choose to listen to their lies too.” 

Tseng stands shocked. “I’m just with general affairs. I answer to Rufus and anyone moderately higher up. We just take care of whatever they need. Its our jobs. We have to agree.” 

Sephiroth steps back. Looks down and back up at Tseng again and swings and hits him in the face. Tseng groans and falls to the floor. Sephiroth decides to leap on top of him. Both hands locking him into place. His knee spreading Tseng’s legs apart. 

Tseng writhes underneath him and looks up to see a smiling Sephiroth. A terrifying, dominant Sephiroth. Eyes glowing mako green and a devilish demeanour and aura surrounding him. Tseng has been assaulted before. His body has been used and manipulated and all sorts. It was to be expected during this life. But never in his dreams, not in a place where his brain controls the narrative and every time you go to escape a scenario, you end up doing the exact opposite or you stand still. Tseng found himself lying still. Looking up. That’s all he could do. 

He finally speaks. “If I... endure this, does it ensure they’re all going to be okay?” Even in moments where he’s at his most vulnerable, Tseng puts his friends, his fellow turks and the president, first. 

“Endure what?” Sephiroth asks. Still looking down at Tseng laying there underneath him in a vulnerable, submissive state. 

“Oh.” He said. “Oh i see, so you thought...” he stops, gets off of Tseng and grabs him and drags him back up by his hair. Once he’s finally standing again, he positions himself behind Tseng and, gripping him bu his hair again, tilts back his head so he’s forced to look up and arch his back slightly. When he looks up he sees Sephiroth looking down at him from a different angle. Groaning out in pain, he’s forced to grin and bear it. He doesn’t want to show Sephiroth he’s winning. But Tseng is tired

“I’m just going to hurt you again.. I just want to hear you scream in pain, while you beg for me to stop and I have no choice but to succumb to my own desires and make you scream louder and louder, as the life slowly pulsates out of your quivering body.” He whispers into Tseng’s ear. 

Tseng laughs. “You can.... try” he manages to get out before his speech is interrupted by an intense throbbing pain into his back. Sephiroth had somehow managed to stab Tseng in his back with Masamune whilst simoultaneously gripping him by his hair in place. The man, even in memory, was impossible to defeat. Sephiroth dug his sword in further, causing Tseng to yell out in pain as he became covered in his own blood, sweat and tears. Sephiroth lifted Masamune in the air with Tseng still attached to it and let him slide off of it onto the floor with a loud thump. Tseng felt every single second of that insane amount of pain. Those endless missions during all of those years and he can’t even avoid fucking up feeling pain in his dreams. And his pain threshold is usually insane. Not this time. This time he is weak and he is overpowered. Sephiroth stands over him and lifts his boot to step on his face, his boot gets closer and closer and closer and closer and Tseng gasps. He looks up to see Sephiroth’s terrifying smile before getting booted in the face twice. Surely he cannot survive this. His face battered and bruised he cannot help but cry out in pain. Calling for his friends. Hoping that, if he thought about them long and hard enough, they would come and help. 

“Reno.... help” he muttered with a mouth full of blood. “R— Rude please” he coughs. “Elena please help me. Rufus- M-Mr President I- I’ve failed you sir im so sorry” he carries on. Sephiroth stands back and watches the director call out for them while writhing in pain. 

Sephiroth became aroused by this sight. Aroused enough to unbuckle his belt, free his now pulsating and erect cock straigt into Tseng’s view. Sephiroth decided to grab Tseng by his head and force his lips onto his cock. Guiding Tseng’s head up and down, Sephiroth moaned out in ecstasy as Tseng began to surrender to this action, now bobbing his head up and down on his own. His tongue doing plenty of work giving Sephiroth pleasure as he made eye contact with him innocently. Sephiroth’s woke was agape as he was reaching his climax. Tseng’s movements began to increase until he realised Sephiroth was about to come and release all into his mouth. Instead Tseng stopped, edging him on. Sephiroth let out a frustrated sigh as he was not able to finish. 

Tseng, wiping his mouth, finally spoke up; “Don’t hurt my friends, and i’ll let you finish and kill me one more time before I wake up.” 

Sephiroth smirked, “Fine. Just know that Midgar will continue to suffer Mr Director. We can negotiate daily and my mind would still not change. Now get back to it before it does. And i choose to slaughter every single one of them.” Sephiroth replies. 

Tseng willingly takes Sephiroth into his mouth again. Suggestively looking up into his eyes as Tseng’s tongue movements against Sephiroth’s overstimulated cock increase. It doesn’t take long for Sephiroth to finish. 

“Swallow it Mr Director. Be a good boy, and you’ll get back your materia.” Sephiroth boasts after coming. 

Tseng does as he’s told, Sephiroth hands him his materia. And as he helps him slowly back to his feet once more, Sephiroth gives Tseng his word and stabs him again in the back causing him to fall upon a nearby monument. This was enough to cause Tseng to awaken in real time. His body dripping with sweat. 200+ missed calls on his phone due to his friends panicking after hearing their names get called out in an intense and scary way by Tseng. Something so out of character they couldn’t help but worry. Tseng ignores the calls and heads for his shower. Somehow it still felt so real. Sephiroth felt so real. Tseng stood under his shower head letting the water trickle down his naked and scarred body. Feeling free, but somehow exposed. Things had to keep progressing. He had to carry on fulfilling his duties. So, he never tells them. He keeps this encounter to himself. Because the thought of humiliating himself by admitting to being scared of dream was something he was not ready to admit.   
Tseng couldn’t fail again. He wouldn’t allow it. He’s going to be there to protect his friends. After all it’s like Sephiroth said, he’s a product of Shinra and he’s going to have to play the game.


End file.
